Ano Hana The Flower we Saw That Day - After Story
by rebecca.nadort
Summary: This story is set straight after Menma moves on, this story is about how even though Menma has moved on the heaven there are still problems between the group of friends. This story is still to be continued I will be posting new chapters within a week or two.


**Ano Hana The Flower We Saw That Day – After Story**

**Chapter 1: Poppo's Secret**

As Menma's face slowly disappeared into the beautiful glistening evening all of us continued to cry for many hours afterwards. But for once we all felt content which we haven't felt since that summer many years ago. As we all slowly pulled ourselves together we made our way back to the super peace busters secret hideout where we spent the night together talking about memories of that amazing summer and of course the memory of a very special person which we will never forget.

Soon came dawn and we all split ways except for Poppo and I we spent the day together finding out if there was a way to get Poppo back to school, but soon after we got started Poppo started acting weird and unsettled "You would have married her wouldn't you Jintan?" Gasping to catch my breath I nodded slightly but I had no idea why the question was brought up. "You know I feel as if I let Menma die for a reason," "What, what are you talking about Menma dying was no one's fault! It was an accident, why would even say that we just made peace with her and then you bring this vulgarity up!" I was yelling so loud I was so mad! Why would Poppo say that! "Jintan," Poppo said quietly "what!" I yelled, "Jintan I saw Menma fall in." Poppo said below a whisper. I turned and saw Poppo's face he was dead serious, "What! But why didn't you do something?" struggling to say anything under all the tears that were flooding out of his eyes he whispers "I was jealous of Menma," "WHAT! You were jealous and that is a reason to let someone die!" Poppo was crying like a little baby but managed to come out saying, "I didn't mean to let her die but I wanted he to suffer a bit." "SUFFER!" I was losing control I just couldn't think straight, "SUFFER! But for what? What did Menma ever do to you?!" "She stole you from me!" Yelled Poppo. In total shock I stared at Poppo and started crying I just couldn't figure out why he let Menma die like that, before bothering to ask I ran straight out the door.

I didn't know where I was running to but I know that I was running from that psychotic lunatic who I used to call Popo. I kept running for hours and my body was about to cave in but I wasn't ready to stop yet because I still wasn't far enough away I could still feel the words plunging towards me I let Menma die, Menma die, die, die. I collapsed to the ground crying I just couldn't hold in what I was feeling any longer. "WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It took me a while to notice but I was actually surrounded by many people who looked at me like I was a loony that broke out of the loony bin up the road. But I didn't care, how could I care about that sort of thing at a time like this? I just sat in a little ball on the concrete crying for what felt like forever, until I heard little whispers behind me and then I felt someone softly touch me on the shoulder. I just waited hoping that whoever it was would just leave me alone but whoever it was, was persistent so I slowly looked up and saw the face of Anaru's mother looking at me with soft welcoming eyes. As our stares met I felt safe and felt like a little bit of warmth had reentered my body. "Jinta are you alright?" Anaru's mother asked, "Yeah I guess," I said though it really didn't sound convincing, "Well Naruko is quite upset too how about you come home with me and Naruko and you can talk about whatever has happened?" I looked at her strangely does Anaru know too? "If it isn't a bother it might be nice to see Naruko," "great!" said Anaru's mother, and then helped me up and we walked to Anaru's.

"Naruko! You have a friend over to see you." "Well then tell them to go away I'm not seeing anyone at the moment," yelled Anaru, "Its Jinta," "oh really!" there was sudden smashing and clashing coming from upstairs and then I heard Anaru running for the stairs. When she gets to the top of the stairs and sees me she pounces down the stairs and hugs me, Anaru has always cared about her appearance but today she looks like a wreck and it seems like she knows something more about all of this then me. "I am so glad you're here Jintan," "It's good to see you again too." "Come to my room we can talk more there," so we walked upstairs to her room "there now we can talk without Mum hearing. "Do you know anything about what happened between Poppo and I today?" I asked her. She walked across the room and grabbed her phone and said "I received a message from Poppo early this afternoon and I believe that he left this message to everyone," so Anaru played the massage, In a very upset voice I hear the massage that was defiantly left by Poppo, "Hey Guys, I know that it won't be long before you will hear this from Jinta but I want to be the one to tell you guys and I am sorry I couldn't tell you this face to face but anyway here it goes, I could have saved Menma's life. I know that you guys are probably thinking that there is no way that I could have saved her life but I could have! I saw Menma fall I saw it all happen right in front of me if hadn't have been so caught up in my own feelings I could have pulled her out of the water and stop her from drowning, and now I know that you are probably wondering that if I could have saved her life then why didn't I? Well that answer isn't so easy because it was only after Menma disappeared did I realise that I love Jintan and not as a friend I love him with all of my heart. I was jealous because I knew that Jintan loved Menma and I wanted him to myself, so instead of saving Menma I stood there and watched her drown I stood there and let her die! I am sorry guys, I'm sorry for the pain that I have caused you all, it is entirely my fault." Then I heard the dial tone, Anaru and I sat there in silence for a while until Anaru finally said "Jintan could this possibly be true?" "I was with Poppo this morning and he started telling me those weird things and I didn't want to believe him but his look and his tone was dead serious. I think he was telling the truth." "But, but, he couldn't, he wouldn't," Anaru didn't want to believe it but Poppo had no reason to lie like that. "I think we should talk to the others about this." Anaru nodded so Jintan picked up the phone and called Yukiatsu.

**…**

**New Chapters of this story will be published in the Next Couple of weeks and Please comment what you think :D**


End file.
